


Everything We Had

by Capitol_Gee



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Vampires, its not stated but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "Who wouldn't be mad? You ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chameleon_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_666/gifts).



> I don't know either. Dedicated to Camille pumpkinspiceway because I love her.

Let's be honest, a dead man knocking on the door wasn't really how Mikey wanted to start his day.

At least he had the mail.

Mikey opened the door, blinked at the man on the other side, and slammed the door shut. He opened it again a few seconds later, but only to snatch his mail out of his hands.

"Oh come on!" William yelled through the door, and wow, Mikey had thought the door was thicker than that. "Not even a 'hello'?!"

"You're dead!" Mikey yelled back, flipping through the pile of bills. He didn't even know why he still got mail, besides for bills. If anyone wanted to contact him, they called.

"I'm not- this is ridiculous. Open the door!"

"No!"

Mikey knew he was acting like a child, but there was no way this was actually happening. William had died three years ago, they'd found his body and everything, Mikey had identified it. There was no way he could be alive. No way.

William — or whatever it was — sighed. "Mikey..." he muttered, and Mikey stopped. He knew that whisper, knew the way his voice cracked over the last half of his name.

He opened the door.

William looked like a lost puppy, which would have been adorable if Mikey wasn't so mad. His hair — longer than Mikey remembered — hung in front of his face, and he looked almost skinnier than before, if that was possible. The way he was standing, with his head bowed and his height shifted, made him appear shorter than he really was. "Well?" Mikey asked.

"Can I come in?" William didn't look up, not even when Mikey stood back to let him in. He didn't move, either, which was weird, and Mikey frowned.

"Are you coming in or not?"

William sighed. "You have to invite me in."

Mikey rolled his eyes, but he did as William said, "Fine, come on in."

William stepped over the threshold, looking around like he didn't know where he was, like his hadn't picked out the house with Mikey. "You ah. You changed the furniture."

Mikey shut the door a bit harder then he meant to, crossing his arms. "Yeah, that's what happens after three years. Things change."

William almost winced, like he regretted dying (Mikey needed answers about that, seriously), and he turned away, settling daintily on the couch that was unfamiliar to him. "I'm sorry." he said, and Mikey may as well have laughed in his face.

"You're sorry? You're sorry, and I've been alone for three years. Three years, William. How are you even here? You're dead."

This time William really did wince, his eyes closing and his mouth twisting up. "I'm not dead, Mikey, really."

"Then explain how there was a body."

"It's a long story," William sighed. He'd opened his mouth to say more, but Mikey interrupted.

"Then tell it to me! I just want to know what happened." Mikey resisted the urge to stamp his foot. He wasn't a child, he was an adult, and he could deal with this rationally. Maybe.

"You really, really don't want to know."

"Yes. I. Do."

William stood up, suddenly standing right in front on Mikey. "I did it to protect you, okay? I pretended I was dead so you wouldn't get hurt."

"What could you possibly need to protect me from?!" Mikey stomped away, pacing to the door and back, running his hands through his hair.

"Why are you so mad about this?" William shot back, ignoring Mikey's question completely, which was very rude, and something Mikey did not appreciate.

"Who wouldn't be mad?" Mikey spun back around to face William. "You are all my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

He took a breath, and as he did, he crumpled in on himself, hunching over and crossing his arms protectively over his chest. "Three years, William. Three years alone. Do you know how much that hurt?"

Hunched over as he was, Mikey couldn't see William's face, but he could hear the emotion in his voice as he said, "I do know Mikey. I couldn't stand it anymore. That's why I came back for you."

Mikey looked up at him, watched as William slowly stepped forward until he was right in front of Mikey, and let the taller man wrap him in his arms.


End file.
